The Carnival
by LollyRabbit
Summary: AU  After scoring free tickets to the Konoha Carnival, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino and Naruto are sent on a whirl-wind adventure that involves horror-houses, candy floss, frog plushies, roller-coasters and fan-girls. SasuHina.


**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! Yeah, another SasuHina fic...I thought that my brain wouldn't be able to think of anymore cute stories for this pairing but here we are! Well, I hope it's cute anyway.  
>This story is going to be a two-shot, maybe even a three-shot if things go that way.<br>Warning, I'm crappy at keeping Hinata in character but I try my best, it's an AU so I think I'm safe. Another warning, this fic may contain some NaruIno action, if not romance, there'll definitely be a close friendship building between them. There'll also be some Sakura-bashing, I'm sorry if you like her but someone has to be the bad-guy and I'll admit that I've never really been very fond of her.  
>Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy the story :D<p>

**Disclaimer: **Fortunately for all my fellow Naruto-fans, I don't own Naruto :)

* * *

><p>"You're sitting in my seat." A low voice growled as two hands curled around the edges of Hinata's desk, tipping the table sideways causing a few of the indigo-haired girl's pencils to roll onto the floor.<br>Gripping the only remaining pencil left on her desk, Hinata tilted her head upwards to see the accuser and sure enough, there he was, looming above her like a rain cloud. Sasuke Uchiha, in his baggy-shirted and loose buttoned glory was there and ready to pick and prod at her until he got bored.

She knew she shouldn't have come early. He was always meaner whenever they were alone in the classroom.  
>She swallowed a lump of air the size of a watermelon before opening her mouth to speak.<p>

"I-I think you're mistaken, Uchiha-san….You usually sit at the back with Naruto-kun," She said in the firmest voice she could muster. Which, even Hinata would admit, was not very firm at all. In fact, it sounded a lot like a lowly peasant trying to compromise with a king. Of course, in social standards she was probably a peasant and Sasuke probably was a king.

"I changed my mind, I like this desk better. I don't want to sit next to the dobe anymore." The raven-haired boy grunted in response, his fingers climbing further up the desk. Hinata's mood instantly switched from frightened to excited as she eagerly slid her chair backwards and scooped her text books into her arms.  
>That's right, he sat next to Naruto. If she swapped seats with him, it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know him better. She'd finally get to show him how much she changed since elementary school.<p>

"Oh, if you don't want to sit next to Naruto-kun, I'll sit next to him...I really don't mind…actually, Uchiha-san, you may keep that seat for the rest of the year…" Hinata said in a voice almost as soft as a whisper as she plucked her fallen pencils off the floor and hurried to the back to get to her new seat and get away from Sasuke. However, before she could dump her equipment onto the wooden surface of the back-desk, Sasuke growled under his breath glared at her.  
>"Don't sit there." He ordered frostily, his onyx eyes embedding themselves into her skull.<p>

Hinata pouted slightly as she widened her lilac eyes at him in confusion and fright.  
>"W-why not?" The indigo-haired girl asked disappointedly.<br>"Because I said so. If you want somewhere to sit, sit at the front." He said, loosening his tie slightly as he set his books down onto the desk previously occupied by Hinata.  
>Hinata frowned. If she sat at the front then Hatake-sensei would pick on her and ask her questions. On top of that, she'd also be far away from Naruto.<br>Why did she always get picked on so often? Especially by Sasuke. She never did anything to him. In fact, she never even knew of his existence until he started being mean to her so she couldn't have offended him if she never even spoke a word to him, right?

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and Ino bounced into the classroom waving around four shiny rectangular slips of paper, her pony-tail swinging from side to side in excitement.  
>"Hey, Hinata, Guess what I managed to get?" She asked as she flounced over to the back of the classroom where Hinata was standing and proceeded to wave the slips of paper in her face.<br>"What did you get?" The indigo haired girl asked sceptically. She was hoping it wasn't four more tickets to another boy band…..Whenever Ino dragged her to those types of concerts she was miserable the whole time because she didn't know any of the songs, the music was too loud and everyone would be packed together which would mean unwanted groping from random strangers.

"I told you to guess," Ino said as Hinata narrowed her eyes at the slips of paper in puzzlement. "Are they…tickets to One direction?" She asked as Ino's eyes widened in disgust. She slapped her arm lightly with the four slips of paper.  
>"Baka! I don't like one direction anymore! American boy bands are so overrated, I'm into K-pop now…You know, bands like Shinee?..Key is just to die for.." The blonde sighed as she slowly dozed off into Ino-land which probably was made entirely of pretty-boys and custard pudding.<p>

"Um, Ino-chan…what are the slips of paper for then if they aren't for a concert?" Hinata asked, snapping Ino back to reality.  
>The blonde wiped the thin trail of drool trickling down the corner of her mouth and grinned deviously. "They're four tickets to the Konoha-carnival this weekend. Shika-chan got them after winning a Shogi tournament and gave them to me in exchange for me not drawing on his face when he sleeps." Ino answered excitedly as Hinata smiled delightedly in response.<p>

Hinata enjoyed Carnivals. The colourful lights, the sugary scent of mini-doughnuts lingering through the air, children laughing and screaming in delight, all those things made Hinata happy.

"Can I come with you?" She asked as Ino rolled her eyes.  
>"No, I'm planning on taking Sakura instead," She said sarcastically before patting her soft-natured friend on the head, "Of course you can come with me. In fact you can help me choose the other two people we go with. Shikamaru doesn't want to go, Choji will eat too much and will end up passing the bill along to me, Tenten's ditched us to go with your grumpy cousin-"<br>Hinata frowned in disagreement. "Neji-nii-san isn't grumpy….he's just a bit…"  
>"He threw his bowl of spaghetti at me when he saw I was in his room."<br>"To be fair…you were going through his underwear draws…"  
>"I was curious okay? Yeesh, you and Tenten will never let me live that down,"<p>

"So, who are you going to invite?" Hinata asked as a smirk crawled upon Ino's lips.  
>Oh no.<br>Ino tapped her index finger against her bottom lip as if to ponder this question.  
>"I was thinking of maybe inviting Uzumaki…I mean, I stare at him every single day at lunch time, longing for him to get in my pants and I think it might be time to speak a sentence to him without trying to impersonate a tomato or collapsing to the floor,"<br>"Ino!" The indigo-haired girl squeaked, "I don't want him in my pants and I-I don't blush or faint anymore around him anymore…I've gotten better at it!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Here comes the orange idiot now, why don't you go ask him?" Ino said as said orange idiot burst through the door, beads of sweat dripping off his face.  
>"Teme!" Naruto yelled frantically at his stoic best-friend, "You gotta help me! Tsunade's after me and she's out for blood!"<br>The blonde hurtled over Hatake-sensei's desk and took cover behind his office chair.  
>Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "What did you do this time?"<br>"Um, well, she caught me drawing on her office door…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
>"And what were you drawing?" Sasuke questioned as his frown deepened.<p>

"A picture of…Tsunade in a…_suggestive_ position with…Kabuto-sensei," Naruto answered as he poked his fingers together , much like one of Hinata's habits when she was twelve.

"You truly are an idiot. When she chops off your testicles then cello-tapes them to her office door, I'm going to laugh at you." Sasuke replied plainly, obsidian eyes fixed on the door as if waiting for Tsunade to bust down the door with a chainsaw. Which wasn't an unlikely situation if you were talking about the head master of Konoha-high.

Fortunately for Naruto and much to Sasuke's disappointment, Tsunade didn't bust down the door with a chainsaw, in fact she failed to appear at all.  
>Ino's theory was that she'd headed to the wood-department to collect a drill of some sort. Or maybe even the guillotine.<p>

"Go and ask him!" Ino whispered as she elbowed the shy Hyuuga heiress in the side.  
>"He'll say no…." Hinata sighed as her blonde friend growled under her breath.<br>"Stop being a baby! He _will _say yes, and if he says no, I'll _drag_ him to the carnival!" Ino hissed, nudging her elbow deeper into her side.

"What if he's already going with Sakura?" The indigo-haired girl asked as Ino frowned. "Who'd want to go to the carnival with _forehead_?"  
>"Naruto would…"<p>

Ino sighed. "Fine. I'llgo ask him." The blonde declared before shooting Hinata a look that said 'You owe me one'.  
>Ino strolled down the aisle of desks, to Naruto who had taken the seat next to Sasuke in which happened to be Ino's desk.<br>"Hey loser," Ino chirped as Naruto poked Sasuke in the shoulder.  
>"Sasuke, Ino wants to talk to you,"<br>Sasuke swatted his hand away before sending him a death glare.  
>"She was obviously talking to you, dobe,"<p>

Naruto frowned before folding his arms across his chest.  
>"What do you want, Ino?" Naruto huffed, narrowing his eyes at his fellow blonde classmate. "Do you wanna come with Hinata and I to the Konoha Carnival this weekend? I scored a few free tickets from Shikamaru and I have some spare ones left over," Ino asked as she casually plopped down onto Naruto's desk, kicking her feet up to rest on Sasuke's desk.<br>The raven-haired boy, quickly shoved her legs out of his personal space.  
>Ino could hardly believe she used to have a crush on such a grump. Although he was stunning in the looks department.<p>

"Really? Shikamaru gave you those tickets? He told me he was saving them for someone special!" Naruto barked as Ino flipped her pony tail over her shoulder proudly. "I _am _special…I mean look at me, who wouldn't give me those tickets for free?"  
>"You told him you wouldn't draw on his face anymore when he sleeps in exchange for the tickets, didn't you?"<br>"Shut-up," Ino snapped before looking at him expectantly, "So, do you wanna come or not?"

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm keen but can Teme come too? He always wins those carnival games so it's handy to have him around,"  
>Sasuke scowled. "Idiot, I don't want to go."<br>"Please? I want you to win me a stuffed frog!"  
>"I'm not going."<p>

Naruto smiled at Ino reassuringly. "He's going."  
>Hinata winced. She knew somehow Sasuke would make having fun at the carnival difficult. After all, he was a difficult type of guy, impossible to please.<br>Why did Naruto have to be so fond of his collection of frog-plushies?

"Hina-chan!" Ino called from the ticket-booth, waving her arms in the air frantically in an attempt to catch the Hyuga's attention.  
>Hinata smiled and waved at her excited friend as she calmly strolled over to the ticket booth, bumping shoulders with people also planning to attend the Carnival.<p>

The carnival grounds were lit up with the rainbow lights of the rides and the game-stalls. Even from outside the grounds you could see children whirling around on the tea-cup ride and teenage couples waiting in line for the love-cruise.

"You look cute," Ino observed as she tugged at her thick jacket with a frown, "But enough with the Eskimo-jacket already. I mean, I'd understand if you were flat-chested but you actually have boobs and it's a waste if they're always hiding underneath all that." She criticised as Hinata looked down at her jacket self-consciously.  
>"B-but it's comfortable…" She whimpered as Ino crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head.<br>"It's humid tonight, you must be boiling underneath that thing, hurry up and take it off. What are you wearing underneath?" The blonde ordered as Hinata poked her index fingers together.

"A singlet-top thing."  
>Ino gestured to her own chest. "Is it like this kinda singlet?"<br>"The straps are thicker and it's black, not white…"  
>Ino nodded in approval. "That should do then, give that thing to me and I'll shove it in my purse,"<p>

"Hey!" Naruto greeted as he and Sasuke appeared from around the corner dressed in baggy t-shirts and long shorts.  
>"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted back, sending him a warm smile that she had been practising in the mirror earlier that evening.<br>_That was good! _Hinata thought proudly.

"You're late," Ino pointed out as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Sasuke replied with a 'Hn'.  
>"Let's go buy our tickets," Naruto suggested as he clamped his hand onto Sasuke's arm and yanked him into the ticket line, Sasuke wriggling his arm out of his grip.<p>

As Naruto and Sasuke were handing their tickets to the ticker-clipper, Ino smirked at Hinata. "He looks soooo hot, don't you think so?" She drawled as Hinata nodded in agreement. "Naruto does look nice in that t-shirt…"  
>Ino scowled at her. "What? I wasn't talking about Naruto. I mean, he looks like his usual-self but <em>Sasuke<em>, I'm beginning to remember why I was so obsessed with him in middle school. Kami have the years been good to him! Look at those muscles! I didn't really notice at school but in that black shirt-"  
>"Can I take your tickets please?" A red-haired teenaged girl asked, interrupting Ino's drool-fest.<p>

After all their tickets had been stamped, all four teenagers piled through the gates and simultaneously absorbed the Carnival.  
>It was everything that Hinata's dreams were made of. Candy-floss, happy children and families, love-sick teenagers, game-stalls, carnival-rides and most of all, being with her best-friend and her crush. Things couldn't get any better…Unless Sasuke left of course. It wasn't that Hinata didn't like Sasuke, it was just that he could be so scary sometimes and his presence made her uncomfortable. He always seemed to find joy in picking on her.<p>

"So, where to first?" Ino asked as she placed her hands on her hips and glanced around the Carnival grounds.  
>"Can we go to the game-stall first?" Naruto asked as Sasuke growled under his breath.<br>"For the _hundredth _time, I'm not winning you a freaking toad doll!"  
>The blonde pouted and folded his arms across his chest.<br>"Why not?" He huffed as the raven-haired teen massaged his temples.  
>"Because I said so." He answered firmly as Ino sighed.<p>

"Let's go to the Haunted-horror-house...It's R16 this year and there's supposed to be some really scary shit going on inside there," She suggested as she dug into her purse to fish out her wallet.  
>"There're gonna be….ghosts in there, aren't there?" He said, his bottom lip quivering.<br>Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Man up, moron. It's not real, just a bunch of people running around in costumes,"  
>"I'm not scared!" Naruto defended himself as he placed his hands on his hips in determination, "I'll show you! No haunted house scares Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"<br>"Okay, let's do that then," Hinata agreed. Despite the lilac-eyed girl's gentle and timid nature, she wasn't often scared of things like ghosts, ghouls and zombies...She was more scared of everyday things like embarrassing herself in front of Naruto or Sasuke.

Anyway, the four teenagers lined up for the Haunted-horror-house. Hinata eyed the large building warily…how did they manage to get a two-story, rickety house into the carnival grounds? The windows were cracked, the wood was mouldy and splintery and there were various holes gaping in the roof. It looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Hey…do think it looks very safe to go in there…because if you guys are scared then we can go back," Naruto offered with a forced smile on his face. His hands were trembling and sweat was trickling down his cheeks. It wasn't fair that Naruto had to go in the haunted house because he was too proud and stubborn to admit that her was far too terrified to even step one foot through the door, Hinata decided that she'd help him out.

"Umm, I'm a bit scared…I think I might sit this one out…." Hinata announced quietly as Naruto sighed in relief.  
>Ino snorted in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Hinata? You're the only one who doesn't hide behind to couch during our horror-movie-nights,"<br>Hinata frowned in annoyance. Ino didn't get that she was trying to help Naruto.

"Um, well, those are movies….The real thing is a lot scarier.." Hinata protested as Ino raised her eyebrows at her.  
>"This isn't real either. Like Sasuke said, they're only people running around in costumes." She reasoned as Hinata sighed in defeat. It was pointless arguing with Ino.<br>Naruto would just have to endure the Haunted-horror-house.

"Are you four in a group?" A red-haired man with strange ripple-like eyes and numerous piercings asked as they reached the front of the line.  
>"Yup, all four of us," Ino confirmed as the man nodded as he lead us up the steps of the porch to one of the five entrances of the house.<br>"Welcome to the Akatsuki's haunted horror house. I'll warn you that inside you'll learn of unimaginable pain. You won't be allowed out until you escape or until the inhabitants of the house claim your very souls," He cautioned them darkly before raising an eyebrow at all of us expectantly. "Any questions?"

Naruto gulped and raised his hand. "U-um, when you say we'll learn of unimaginable pain...you don't mean like real pain, right?" He asked as Sasuke nudged the blonde in the stomach.  
>The man narrowed his eyes. "You will see for yourself…"<br>And with that he shoved them through the entrance and slammed the door shut.  
>"Enjoy the ride." He muttered from the other side of the door. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked it! Do not fear, there will be SasuHina in the next chapter and they won't stay in the haunted house forever.  
>Please review tell me what you liked and disliked about it so I can improve and come back with a better next chapter for you all :)<br>Happy new year to all of you!  
>-LR<p> 


End file.
